


【藕饼】以身抵食（下·上)

by RJYS



Category: RJYS
Genre: 藕饼 - Freeform, 魔丸灵珠反转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJYS/pseuds/RJYS
Kudos: 54





	【藕饼】以身抵食（下·上)

待敖丙消停下来，哪吒的前襟都湿透了，一大片渍湿的布料湿漉漉地贴在他的胸膛上，被敖丙攥得皱皱巴巴。

“我父王说的对，你们当神仙的都不是什么好东西。”敖丙趴在他怀里闷声道，他方才哭得太凶，这会儿嗓音尚有些沙哑，眼角水红犹缀着几滴泪，瞧着真是个可怜儿见的。  
哪吒大抵是觉得自己把人逗狠了，心里又愧又心疼，也就没戳破这些个事到底是谁惹出来的，一声不吭抬手去为那人擦泪。  
敖丙脾气上来了不想理他，撇了撇嘴冷哼一声爬起身，裹着被子下床去拾被脱下扔到地上的衣服。  
他先前是半趴在哪吒身上，好歹被子将他盖了个严实，可这一起身便顿时春光乍泄，露出横在白玉颈下娇俏的美人骨，那底下生着雪色的胸肉与紧实平坦的小腹，脂白的大腿间蛰伏着小龙尚未情动过的肉茎，如今正软趴趴地沉睡着；敖丙撑着哪吒的肩头抬起身子，胸前两团嫩软的乳缨瞧着可口至极，随着他的起身甚至差点碰到哪吒鼻子上。  
哪吒眼睁睁地看着那两粒浅红的茱萸从自己面前晃过，入目皆是小龙羊脂似的皮肉与诱人的身段，心底勉强压下的欲念又不觉蠢蠢欲动。

敖丙竟也不晓得遮掩一下，毫无所觉地坐在床边穿衣，他皮肤极嫩，臀瓣被打得犹泛着朱色，肉上几个嫣红微肿的掌印清晰可见，却衬得那团肉更是丰腴饱满，手感极好；顺着劲瘦流畅的腰肢一路向上看去，背部的琵琶骨覆着一层奶白的皮肉，比翼而生，状若蝶翅，随着小龙的动作微微翕动着。  
敖丙披上了一件轻薄的里衣，将那两片薄骨掩住，也隔去了哪吒不知什么时候再度热络起来的目光。

“别穿了。”哪吒嗓音沙哑，眸色深沉。  
“什么？”敖丙手上系着腰带，心不在焉地答了一句。后头没了声，他疑惑地回头看了一眼，但见哪吒嘴角带笑一如既往，双眸却死死地盯住他，如墨黑瞳中波涛暗涌，搅得那人面容近乎凶狠，罕见地生出几分邪气来，叫敖丙只消一眼就骇得寒毛倒立，想也不想惊慌间跳床欲逃。  
可还没等他踩上床边柔软的毛毯，一只有力的臂膀便锢住了他的腰，猛地将敖丙带入了那人的怀里。  
哪吒将敖丙整个拢在怀里抱的死紧，头凑到那人颈间颇有些迷恋意味地轻吻舔舐，像是在安抚抖抖索索缩成一团的小龙，又像是进食前品尝猎物滋味的毒蛇猛兽。

敖丙已认定了神仙会吃龙，只是先前哪吒满面诚恳地答应不吃他，他信以为真，一颗心才安稳地落回了肚子里。想到父王跟他说过神仙都不是好东西，说的话一句也不该信，敖丙这才觉得害怕起来，他两手扒着哪吒紧揽在他小腹上的臂膀，用上了吃奶的劲去拉，却也没能将它挪开半分。  
而这时哪吒已吻遍了敖丙半边的肩颈，在那片纯净雪色上嘬出密布的殷红爱痕，似花落满池，艳不自知；他一手托起小龙下颌强迫他抬起头，那段白玉般的颈项便毫无反抗之力地落入哪吒齿边，叫他情不自禁叼起一小块皮肉，搁尖利犬牙下慢慢地磨。  
尖锐的刺痛自颈上传来，敖丙以为哪吒当真要咬破他的脖子汲饮他的龙血，畏怯间极为委屈地抽了抽鼻子，眸中朦胧水雾顿生。  
“你、你说好不吃我的……你骗人……”他喉间酸涩，嗓音抖得不像样，言语中受人欺辱哄骗的酸楚几乎满溢出来。  
哪吒爱怜地亲亲小龙这段时日吃得圆润许多的脸蛋，将人温柔地放到床上压住，慢条斯理地解开敖丙被他自己系得乱七八糟的衣带，温声哄道：“没骗你，我不吃你，你吃我好不好？”  
“我不要……不要！”  
敖丙现在可一点都不信这个坏神仙满嘴的慌话，他咬着牙憋回了泪，被哪吒剥得赤条条的身体猛地一挣，翻了个面慌里慌张撅着屁股试图向前爬，刚爬没几步便被哪吒从后面直接握住腰向后一拽，小龙高高翘起的臀瓣便径直压向了某根硬挺炽热的东西。  
敖丙挣扎个不止，细长的龙尾如扼杀鼠兔的长蛇般攀上哪吒的小臂紧紧缠住，他一手撑住身体向前努力地爬，一手直往哪吒身上又捶又打，却皆被那人不费吹灰之力地轻易制住。哪吒召来混天绫将小龙不老实的双手都捆住压在了床上，绫身甚至缠住敖丙不着寸缕的躯体绕过几圈，末端缚上他仍在负偶顽抗不停甩动的龙尾，更是令敖丙动弹不得，只得翘起后臀任那人肆意亵玩。  
哪吒这辈子的坏心眼估计都用到了敖丙身上，他挺胯隔着衣料用性器狠狠顶了顶小龙软弹的臀瓣，将那两团白肉拍得乱颤不止，暴露出藏于雪丘之间紧俏粉嫩的小嘴。哪吒生生移开了眼，忍下心中欲念，俯身凑到敖丙耳边张口咬住他尖尖的耳朵，含糊不清道：“你猜，我该让你怎么吃我？猜对了我就放过你。”  
敖丙哽咽着说不出话来，一双绯色龙瞳凄凄含水，泪珠顺着哭红的眼角滚下，将身下的褥子晕染出一片深色水痕。  
他刚欲开口求饶，想求哪吒留他一条小命放他归海，自此绝不来扰，生死不复见，却在下一刻霎时瞪大了眼睛，口唇微张发不出任何的声音，眼泪却掉得更凶了。

哪吒不知何时拿来了脂膏，将二指并起塞入了他毫无防备的后穴，混着冰凉滑腻的香膏，搅动着正向更深的地方试探摸去，说不上来的酥麻感令敖丙腰都软了几分，尚未出口的恳求被迫中途截断咽下了肚。  
那感觉太过奇妙，敖丙从前未曾体会过，随着哪吒的逐渐按弄，他的身体不知为何泛起莫名的燥意，指尖摩挲过肠壁激起难耐的瘙痒之感，叫那腿间一直沉睡着的肉茎竟苏醒了几分，羞涩而矜持地微微抬起头。敖丙不自觉地轻吟一声，无法看到自己的身体在这一刻的变化，更是见不到自己被玩弄得缩动不已的后穴早已湿漉漉地吐出许多汁水来，将臀缝与股间淹得一塌糊涂。  
哪吒摸索着又不知按到了哪，敖丙便如惊弓之鸟一般身子猛抖了一下，双股颤颤似乎要跪不住，哪吒知晓自己这是找对了地方，一个劲地在那一小片隐秘肉壁处剐蹭揉按，甚至腾出一只手握住小龙腿间半勃起的性器上下撸动，没几下就让迎来初次情潮的敖丙泄了精，腥黏的浊液溅了自己的小腹一片。  
哪吒安抚性地抚摸着小龙尚在余韵之中微颤的肩背，下身憋到紫红的肉柱却毫不客气地抵上他翕动艳红的穴口，不由分说地缓缓挤了进去。  
敖丙刚刚释放完脑中一片混沌，下身被更粗更硬的东西进入时撕裂般的痛感却让他猛地回过了神，他骤然想起几月前挨得那顿痛入骨髓的“打”，自己便是被这人拿东西从后面捅了大半夜，疼得他死去活来，回到海里瘫了很久才养好。  
龙宫小太子怕疼得很，光是想想自己还要再这么挨上一场就慌得失了魂，他的修为太低，又挣不开哪吒的桎梏，黔驴技穷的他绝望之际只得故技重施，忍着肉穴被逐渐强硬破开的痛楚，抽泣着哀求道：  
“好疼、你别打我好不好唔……我给你生小崽，给你生好多好多龙蛋，你要几个我就生几个……只要你别打我……”越说敖丙便越没了底气，说到最后声音几乎细如蚊呐，微不可闻，可偏生哪吒听了后却似愈发兴奋，他拨开敖丙泼墨般散于满背的乌发，俯身轻吻着那段雪白修长的后颈，声音低沉而沙哑：“好。”  
小龙啜泣着还要说些什么，哪吒却抱住他沉下腰猛地一挺，肉棒便直直地捅进那处湿软紧致的销魂窟，怒涨的欲望被欲拒还迎的肉穴吞了个彻底，敖丙真真切切地“吃”了哪吒。

“你又骗我……”敖丙疼得浑身都在发抖，手指揪紧了床面，大声哭道。


End file.
